Ambush at the McCallin House
*Mission to Iseville *Ambush in Australia |conc= |next=Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base |name=Ambush at the McCallin House |imageBG= |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=2 January, 2020See the talk page for the calculations of the date.|place=McCallin House, Provo, Utah, United States of America |result=The trio learns about the Chosen One and escapes with their lives. |side1=*The S.M.S.B. |side2=*NoHeads *Lucy McCallin |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Baby Intelligence *Force Baby *Baby Strength |commanders2=*Hell Burnbottom *Nolan Giles *Brute Gunray *Mean King |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=None |casual2=McCallin is arrested. |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The attempted ambush at the McCallin House occurred when Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby visited Lucy McCallin on 2 January, 2020, during the height of the Second NoHead War. Lucy, after informing the trio about the prophecy of the Chosen One, tried to turn them over to the NoHeads for fear of being caught harboring him. When she realized what she had done, she tried to help the babies escape, which either way they narrowly managed to do, prior to being tortured and arrested. Prelude After the Police Grand Army was virtually decimated by the NoHeads during Operation: Purge in late 2019, S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence was discredited by the majority of the world since insurgents lied about his so-called role in the event. Even Sheriff Bladepoint turned his back. Nevertheless, Baby Intelligence became aware of a connection between Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Chosen One. After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death on 21 December, 2019, Baby Intelligence put the hunt into serious consideration. He had also learned from the ghost of his mother, Rotta Hecks, that Mr. Stupid NoHead was coming back and that it was no longer safe to be a superhero. He met up with his pupils, Baby Strength and Force Baby, who seemed just as skeptical as he was. Thus, the trio embarked on the search for the Chosen One, trying to get three scrolls essential to finding the person who could tell them. After they recovered the third and final scroll from Mount Everest and a girl named Carol Wilcox helped them decipher it, the three babies headed for the McCallin House to question Lucy, though they were also eager to see Annie. An unexpected welcome To their surprise, Lucy did not greet them warmly when they arrived. Her articles in the newspaper were the only media outlets telling the truth about the atrocities being committed under Mr. Stupid NoHead’s regime and advocating support of Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. Yet Lucy seemed reluctant to let the trio into her house and remained uncomfortable throughout their conversation. Baby Intelligence pointed out the triceratops horn in the McRaes’ living room, as they are combustible and dangerous items to have. Lucy, however, was adamant that it was the horn of a unicorn. She also began to waffle when they told her that they needed her help. When they prompted her to get Annie McRae, she wandered off saying she would – but in fact called all four of the NoHeads with the news that Baby Intelligence was in her home. The Chosen One When Lucy returned, Baby Intelligence asked her if she knew anything about the Chosen One who would prevent the universe from being dominated by Dark mutantry. Lucy remembered the prophecy bequeathed to her by Sir Edgar Caravan, and asked for the three scrolls. When Baby Intelligence pulled them out, McCallin explained that the subject’s involvement was already imminent, born to those who had already encountered a NoHead in the past, born on the tenth of an undisclosed month. She subtly hinted that Baby Intelligence, having been born on the tenth of June, may be him since the NoHeads had started a war right after he was born. The Chosen One would be young and talented, a match for the greatest forces of evil. Dark days would end. Baby Intelligence immediately expressed that he was born on the tenth of June, and that ironically, it may be him. On the other hand, Baby Strength and Force Baby were both skeptical. Lucy stepped into the kitchen and Baby Strength then spotted the newest issue of the Perpetual Seer, which had a picture of Mr. Stupid NoHead on the cover with the title “Unspeakable Number One” and a reward amount for his capture, which President Aaron Clinton put up the reward from $15,000 to $1,500,000 because all finding of him was coming up a fail as he always escaped. The ambush Suddenly, one of four NoHeads who had come to apprehend Baby Intelligence (probably the ringleader, Hell Burnbottom) magnified his voice and announced to the inhabitants that the quartet was surrounding the house, and demanded they all exit the building, McCallin included. Baby Intelligence turned towards Lucy, regarding her with horror that she betrayed them, but the latter looked paralyzed with a mix of emotions. Immediately afterwards, the room they were in exploded, rent apart by Dark mutantry. Baby Intelligence was blown against what was left of the rooftop and the house was left mostly a wreck. The trio stayed quiet as they heard NoHeads Nolan Giles and Hell Burnbottom enter the ruined house a floor below. Escape Thinking quickly, Baby Intelligence whistled for the Pinewood Derby. He had to do it several times before realizing it was too far away, and he cleverly whistled into his comlink. At that moment, Lucy fired a taser across the room, but Force Baby tripped her, as he was running from Brute Gunray. Baby Intelligence saw the Derby coming and chose to sacrifice the precious bomb on his utility belt, throwing it downstairs and causing a huge explosion that distracted Hell Burnbottom long enough to allow Baby Strength to jump into the Derby. It flew into the house in search of Force Baby, navigating narrowly and doing a 360 around the upstairs as several Dark beams flew past it, missing narrowly and splintering wood and breaking china. Still at the wheel, Baby Intelligence realized that Force Baby was being shoved behind a couch by Mean King. Baby Strength pulled the triggers inside the Derby and it fired at Mean King, blasting him against the ceiling as Force Baby spectacularly leapt onto the overturned couch and onto the hood of the car, his arms sprawled on the front window. Force Baby climbed into the car just before they escaped in the transport. The NoHeads beat and tortured Lucy briefly, convinced that she was lying about Baby Intelligence being there in the first place and furious for her wasting their time. Yet as the S.M.S.B. members had already escaped, she could not prove anything. In an act of remorse, Lucy lied that Baby Intelligence had never visited her and her call had been garbled, but Burnbottom called her on it and Mean King told him to kill her. Lucy claimed to have no idea that Baby Intelligence was in Utah at all (as he lived in New York), and Gunray electrocuted her again, telling her she would be rewarded with her life. One of them told the others to tell no one else about Lucy, they began arguing until Burnbottom said Annabeth Black could probably choose a good consequence for Lucy. Apparently, Black chose imprisonment for McCallin, either for life or until further notice, as she was then confined in the dungeons of the Yellowstone Base. Aftermath After this battle, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby took shelter at a homeless shelter for children in New Hampshire, where they were safe for a short period of time before going on the hunt for the Chosen One. As Lucy was taken into custody, which was the complete opposite of what she intended to accomplish by initiating the ambush, the S.M.S.B. fled for New Hampshire, where they heard from their now deceased friend Bash that there was an unusual concentration of mutantry. On the way, Baby Intelligence heard Lucy being apprehended in his mind, with his powers. Force Baby rubbed him until his surroundings disappeared. The trio then discussed the Chosen One. Baby Intelligence also realized that Mr. Stupid NoHead was seeking the second apprentice of Merlin. It was this revelation, coupled with Lindsay Kellerman’s loyalty, that enabled Baby Intelligence to defeat Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all during the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2020 events Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Battles of Utah